Commercial vehicles, such as long-haul trucks, often employ suspension systems which differ from passenger vehicles in their construction and response to vibration. Oftentimes, suspension systems in commercial vehicles are specially designed for the intended use of the commercial vehicle. Large trucks, for example, are designed for and capable of handling heavy loads which affects suspension design and performance. As a result, trade-offs arise between work capability of a commercial vehicle and an operator's comfort. Because the main purpose of the truck is to transport loads, the decision is usually made to favor the performance capability of the commercial vehicle in lieu of the operator's comfort.
As a result, operators or drivers of commercial vehicles, sometimes experience aggravated discomfort and fatigue arising from exposure to excessive vehicle vibrations. As a result, efforts have been, and continue to be, made to provide some sort of amelioration of vibration-induced problems. Because most commercial vehicles are only occupied by a driver, these vibration containment efforts are often associated with the seating for the driver, and less often directed to the other vehicle occupants. A goal of most vibration containment systems is to selectively absorb vibrational energy and to channel or dissipate unwanted energy away from the driver's anatomy.
Usually, vibrations arriving at a driver's seat bear directional characteristics, thus, improvements to seating designs take advantage of this fact by restricting seating improvements to a particular type of vibration characteristic. For example, many seating design improvements have been directed to enhancements in providing fore and aft (e.g., horizontally linear) isolation and vertical isolation. One design concern is to provide sufficient vibration isolation within the footprint and framework of existing seating components, for example, without significantly raising the height of an operator's seat which may require subsequent modification to a passenger's seat.